Pregancy's a Snixx
by gracielovesyou
Summary: Brittana fluff I guess. Santana is pregnant and it's driving Brittany mad. 'Nuff said. Please review. Gx


Pregnancy's a Snixx

'I DON'T WANT CHICKEN NUGGETS I WANT CHICKEN FINGERS' The latina screamed at the poor blonde who was holding several heavy bags of shopping.

'But Sanny, honey, they were all out of chicken fingers. They guy said that I had already bought them all and they weren't getting another load in until tomorrow...' She replied calmly trying not to lose it with her demanding wife.

'I DON'T CARE, I NEED THEM DAMN FINGERS, I WANTS TO GETS MY EATS ON AND THEYS ALL I WANT.' She shouted again, picking up a couch cushion and throwing it at the taller girls head.

Brittany sighed and ignored Santanas rant as she unpacked the shopping. She was used to the mood swings, after all her wife _was_ 7 months pregnant with their first child and she didn't expect anything less. A short while later she felt two arms snake around her waist, the familiar bump pressing into her back and soft sniffling. 'Don't leave me Britt-Britt I'm sorry. I love you so much you're so pretty and sexy and I love you. Don't leave me please...' Santana cried. Brittany sighed, turned around and pulled her wife into a gentle hug.

'It's ok San, I'm not going anywhere.' She told her.

'I don't need no chicken fingers, if I gots you. And _your_ fingers.' San replied. This mood Brittany could handle. The latinas cravings were weird, she demanded chicken fingers and peanut butter. Together. Hell hath no fury like a pregnant woman who doesn't get her cravings, she ignored the sexually suggestive last mumble. She was frustrated, they hadn't had sex ever since they found out San was pregnant with a girl. Which was a few months ago. At first they were at it like rabbits, it seemed that Santanas hormones were more like _hornymones_, but after a while Brittany was scared she'd hurt the baby, and luckily Santana had been quite calm about that fact. For once.

'I know baby, tell you what, shall we go sit down with a big pot of marshmallow fluff and watch Jersey Shore? Would you like that?' She felt the brunette nod into her shoulder, so grabbing the pot and two spoons, she carefully manouvered them both to the front room. She placed the cushion back onto it and sat down, with her wife snuggling into her. They ate the fluff and watched the TV in silence.

Before long Santana turned to Brittany and said 'Do you think Quinn's pretty?' Brittany saw where this was going, but had no idea how to get out of the situation.

'No baby. She's not pretty.' She tried, hoping it wouldn't set the fiery latina off.

'THAT'S MEAN, SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!' _Fuck, nope didn't work._

'Well, no, she is pretty I mea-'

'Oh my god you think she's prettier than me don't you!? WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO FUCK QUINN THEN?' She shouted close to tears again.

'N-NO THAT'S NO-' She was silenced by Santana quickly kissing her.

'I'M SORRY NO DON'T LEAVE ME' She wailed after pulling away, and once again she sobbed on Brittany, soaking the blondes shirt. Brittany sighed and kissed her wifes head.

'I told you I'm not going anywhere.' She said, stroking the girls long dark hair.

A little while later she'd calmed down. 'I'm sorry Britt, really I am. God this baby is such a bitch!' Santana complained, reigning in her emotions.

'No. This baby is such a Snixx.' She said, making the shorter girl giggle. 'What we gonna call her? You decided yet?'

'Nope. She is gonna have an awesome name, like a combination of our awesomeness in one little name.' She said proudly.

'So... Santittany? OR Brittana?' Brittany suggested giggling. She got a soft slap on her arm from San.

'No! Not litterally both our names...' She trailed off thinking.

'I want her middle name to be Maribel. After your mom.' Britt said, knowing how close Santana had been with her mom. When she was alive. Santana just nodded.

'Our son can have Christopher as his middle name, after your dad.' Santana said after a while. Knowing how close Brittany was with her dad. When he was alive.

'Our son?' Brittany asked, cocking her eyebrow.

'Si, el hijo de tu y yo.' She said, winking. 'We are having at least two. If not more. You're great with kids Britt and I want this family with you.' Brittany smiled and leant down to kiss her perfect wife.

'Pinky promise?' She asked holding out her pinky.

'Pinky promise' Santana confirmed linking their pinkies and pressing a soft kiss to it. 'I love you Britt.'

'And I love you too Santana.'

...

**A/N So after a killer day where I wanted to stab EVERYONE. I thought writing some fluff before bed would calm me. Please review.**

**Gx**

_**P.S. (bad spanish is meant to say - son of you and me)**_


End file.
